


Unwritten

by queenofthelab23



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: A Little Porn, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthelab23/pseuds/queenofthelab23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Hayley, post Salt Lake City Comic Con. They've been dancing for years and it's time to decide whether to cut the rug from underneath them. </p>
<p>Nothing is true, I know nothing, I only hope. I blame Tumblr entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this fiction is fact, apart from their names. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone, though I do think they'd make a beautiful couple. Not sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Her evening had been so much fun, and easy too. A lovely meal at the hotel, a lot of laughter and catching up, even a spot of innocent flirting. That was until Chris decided to say the dreaded sentence: ‘You never did tell me you broke up with that guy.’

 

It was a simple statement, in theory; his voice wasn’t accusatory. The smoky scent of whisky was a burn on his breath. Good whisky too, the kind she’d coached him into liking through five years of harassment and bullying. He used to drink that god-awful watery piss he called beer, which she simply wouldn’t stand for. Every time Hayley found it in one of his fridges, she’d not-so-discretely thrown it in the bin and replaced it with good IPA instead. At least he got the taste for the whisky. It was something.

 

‘Then how’d you know?’ she replied, consciously trying not to run her fingers down the stem of her wine glass. ‘Did he tell you?’

 

‘Fuck no,’ Chris laughed, she thought it bitter, ‘Twitter told me. Months after the fact, right? It’s been a long time since you actually told me what was going on in your life.’

 

Hayley sipped her dark Cabernet, thankful for the private booth they’d been given; the ire in his eyes was one she knew well enough. ‘You’re not my father, and are you drunk on two glasses of that stuff? What, you’ve got a sudden low tolerance for alcohol?’

 

‘No, I got a low tolerance for bullshit, Hayley,’ he said so softly, she felt her anger die before it began, ‘Least when it comes to you.’

 

They had no history to speak of, barely more than flirting inappropriately, a drunken kiss at the end of a night. He’d never made a move and nor had she, but still... she’d wondered. It seemed they both had. It was getting near 1am now, the bar still full but quietening down from what she could hear past the curtains. It was easier to hide in plain sight, though, and Hayley suddenly wished she could disappear in the crowd.

 

‘Why not tell me, you and me... we’re cool. Fucking twins, Atwell, so why not say a word about how he broke you up so bad that you didn’t tell me. You know I’d do anything for you.’

 

Hayley rolled her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear, ‘I don’t need you to do anything for me, I do fine by myself.’ Her whole body was screaming at her to run away before this got even messier. ‘And he didn’t break me and I didn’t break him. I went... I went to his parents’ house with him, Easter dinner, and he was playing with his nephew. That was all; just pushing him on a swing and the kid was laughing and having the time of his life.’

 

‘Hayley?’ Chris prompted, looking like a puppy with those eyes.

 

‘I realised that I wanted children, I wanted a family: I just didn’t want to have his children. That was all. I apologise for not telling you five minutes afterwards, but you might possibly see why I didn’t want to talk about it.’ The wine was making her flippant, though the warmth she felt about her ex-boyfriend hadn’t diminished, it wasn’t what it was. It had been rapidly replaced by something so much brighter.

 

Chris shook his head, ‘That was it? What, you weren’t ready to settle down and that was why you didn’t tell me about it? You thought I’d... you know we’ve been circling around this for months...’

 

‘Years, actually,’ she corrected, sipping her wine again.

 

‘Years that we been playing at not doing this right, at giving it a shot... is that why you always pushed back? Cos you weren’t ready for kids and you thought I was?’

 

She laughed and leant forward across the booth, just enough so they felt far closer, ‘No, that’s not why, Chris. The whole ‘why it won’t work’ thing is just that we won’t work. Maybe it’ll be amazing, and every kind of love you’ve felt before, only so much better. What happens when it ends? When we’re a country or three apart and alone and resentful? It’d break apart, like everything else always inevitably does.’

 

He looked like he was contemplating it; thinking about how badly it’d break him to lose her. Chris had always been the most sensitive man she’d ever met, one who’d go out of his way to make sure you know how much you meant to him. It would be exquisite torture to fall in love with him.

 

‘It’d be worth it...’ he muttered after a moment, his gaze dropping to her lips, ‘It’d be so fucking worth it. We have never been single at the same damn time, it’s always been wrong so I thought that was why I wanted....’ knowing him as she did, he had stopped himself from saying something filthy and debauched. ‘But you’re not forbidden fruit, Hayley, you’re the one I don’t want to let get away. Yeah, it’s gonna fucking kill me if I have to let you go but it’ll be worth it. I have to take this shot or what’s the point in fucking being here.’

 

Her breath stilled in place and the silence fell away. She shook her head.

 

‘I can’t lose you too. I’m a coward, as it turns out.’

 

He nodded his head and looked away, downing the rest of his whisky angrily. ‘When you decide to stop being a fucking idiot, Atwell, come find me and hope it ain’t too late to realise I love you too.’

 

Hayley sat frozen in place as he swept up his jacket from the seat beside him, the waft of Old Spice and leather incredibly warm, familiar, comforting. She watched him leave her, keeping his head down and fighting through the crowd not to be noticed as he ran back to his hotel room.

 

***

 

Sleep always was hard to come by for Chris. He wasn’t like Renner, who could nap on a bed of nails and say it was made of clouds; no, Chris was the opposite of a narcoleptic. Not that there was any excuse for it. He was slumped on a couch, music blaring from his phone where it was docked into the suite’s system, his eyes glazed and uncaring. He’d been a fucking moron again, pushing her and pushing her until she snapped. It’d ruin everything now and he didn’t even get a damn kiss from her to compensate. That was all he’d thought about in the lead up to this weekend in Utah; catching up, getting a drink, trying not to fuck it up.

 

And hadn’t he just fucked it up spectacularly?

 

If he got to see her again, what the fuck was he going to say? He couldn’t count how many times he’d said no to dating his friends, but he always caved in to the demands of his heart and it had lead him down the same shitty path for over a decade. Flings, long-term lovers, even a couple of girls he thought he might man-up enough to marry. Nothing had ever worked out, but he supposed that was what love was. Hope, trust, then crushing pain. Chris had seen it and felt it a thousand times, though... Hayley? She was so damn different. On paper, it was perfect. Same age, same ambition, enough difference to keep it interesting. She was so damn competitive and he was too. Hadn’t they gotten so close to it before? But it was never right. She was with someone or he was with someone or there was time and work and pressure.

 

Just as he was contemplating how right she’d been to cut the rug from under them before they’d started to dance on it, there was a single knock on his door.

 

Chris thought his mind was playing tricks, at first. Then came another soft knock and he sprung from the sofa. He knew it was Hayley from how the light behind the door changed as she shuffled her feet the way she did. God, even he sickened himself sometimes.

 

‘Hi, I can’t uh...’ she said as soon as he’d swung open the door, wearing pyjamas. ‘I didn’t wake you up, did I? I know you have that flight back tomorrow.’

 

‘You didn’t wake me.’

 

She swallowed and poked her head in, ‘Listen, can I come in? We need to get this out or we’re both just going to turn it over in our heads until – are you listening to the Little Mermaid soundtrack?’ she said with a little laughter in her voice.

 

Chris tugged her inside and shut the door, ‘It’s The Best of Disney... volume two.’

 

Hayley took a breath and laughed, so much so that he felt a little insulted. ‘Goofball...’ she muttered through her laughter, melting onto his chest. ‘I never knew anyone who brooded to Disney songs. Especially Little Mermaid...’

 

‘It’s called Part of Your World and I know you know the words too, Atwell, don’t you laugh at me. And since when was I brooding?’ As easy as that, they were themselves again. Chris and Hayley, her neck craned up to see his face in diminished light. He couldn’t help but tuck those dark strands of hair away from her face, not letting his thumb stroke along her cheek. ‘We’ll be okay. We’ll forget about tonight, chalk it up to too much alcohol and excitement. We can be friends.’

 

‘Fuck friendship,’ she said, her hand on the crook of his elbow: he hadn’t realised he was still cupping her head. ‘You said you loved me, Evans; that cannot and will not be taken back.’

 

Chris scoffed softly, ‘I’m not taking that back, I do love you. But you’re right, we’d just crash and burn like everything else always does.’

 

‘Can we not just... try?’ she replied, her fingers flexing on his arm as his muscles tensed. ‘Even just tonight, let’s try and maybe this time it’ll work. Love and relationships are about putting faith before experience, so fuck experience. We’re going on just faith here, Chris.’

 

What she was offering, with those pillowy pink lips, was tempting. He could have a night in another world with his head between those thighs, making her cry his name and keen for more. ‘I can’t promise I can keep it to one night. Lot of wasted time to make up for.’

 

‘Please, Chris,’ she begged.

 

And then it broke.

 

And she broke and he broke.

 

Chris surged forwards and pressed his lips to hers, keeping his intent clear as day that if she was only allowing one night, then he’d make the most of it. Hayley pushed back into the kiss, pressing him for dominance and moulding her body against his. It was familiar and soft curves, warm body heat and sweet perfume that filled his senses. Her fingers slid up from his elbow to tug at his hair, growing with more heat and fire as he pressed her back against a random wall.

 

‘Jesus, Mary and Joseph...’ he grunted out, tearing his lips from hers to suck and kiss at her neck, ‘Best damn decision I ever made, doing that,’ Chris felt her hands tugging up his shirt at the back so she could touch his bare skin. Her touch was inflaming him as much as the taste of salt on her skin of her collar bones was. He’d rarely felt more alive than in this moment, despite the ridiculously peppy song playing.

 

‘Chris, just... take me to bed, okay? I can’t stand this anymore, I want you...’ she moaned a deep, guttural moan that sent shivers down his spine; evidently, he’d kissed a good spot on her slender neck. ‘Fuck...’

 

‘Don’t gotta ask me twice...’ Chris ripped the shirt from his body with her help and kissed her fierce and passionately, picking her up into his arms. ‘How much do you weigh, woman?’

 

Hayley laughed, as he knew she would, ‘It’s all in the tits darling, I assure you.’

 

‘I believe it too...’ his gaze dropped to her chest as he deposited her ceremoniously on his hotel bed, feeling the pang of sadness that it wasn’t his own bed at home in L.A. To have that memory, of her naked and wrapped in his sheets in his bed, would be one he’d take to his grave a happy man. ‘You know how long I have waited for you to be like this here?’ he muttered, crawling over her and kissing her again as she tried to tug her t-shirt and sweater off at once. ‘I can’t wait to taste you, finally,’ Chris said as he helped her pull the thing off, throwing it away out of his sight.

 

Hayley’s eyes were trained on his chest, her hand reaching out and running down his abs to curve around his hip, bringing his pelvis down to meet hers. ‘We have all night,’ she murmured and looked up at him with so much raw hope and desire that it broke Chris’s heart and rebuilt it in her image.

 

‘You got me.’ Chris kissed hot and wet down her stomach, pulling down the lace cups of her bra to get his teeth on her breasts, the long awaited heaviness of them a reward.

 

Hayley writhed and stroked his hair, muttering moans of encouragement. Her legs locked around his hips and pressed upwards, trying to catch friction and purchase. He tore at the fastenings of her jeans, cursing her for choosing something as tightly fitted as she always did. They made her ass look amazing but right now, he was tempted to find a knife and cut them off her legs once and for all. Once free, they laughed and tumbled around the bed until he was kissing up each thigh, teasing and tempting her with nips and sucking bruises.

 

‘Chris, oh god, Chris, come on... don’t tease me. I’ve been punished enough.’ She begged, pushing her panties down to meet his teeth. Her shoes had long gone, her hair tousled and already a messy painting of dark chocolate against the stark white of the sheets. He’d kissed and touched and licked almost every delectable inch he could. Still, he wanted to get drunk on her taste. He thought he probably could.

 

‘Fuck, Atwell...’ he pulled the cotton down and off and left her damn near bare. She was already flushed pink from neck to thigh in his marks and as he sunk his tongue inside her, he found nirvana at the way she gasped his name like she was on a dying breath. The salt and sweetness hit him like a brick as he worked her. They found a deep rhythm, her guiding him to where she wanted and how she wanted, rewarding him with moans and whimpering noises as well as frustrated grunts when he slowed down. His fingerprints pressed into her hips until they could no longer stop and instead hitched her thighs over his shoulders so he could grope at the milky globes of her ass. Chris had written plays in his head about this moment, when he would taste her and touch her. He’d take his time and get to know every inch of her if they only had the one night. Hayley might not have trusted that there’d be more but he had to try and win, try to make her see how intense this was always going to be between them. First time to the last.

 

He hoped it wouldn’t be the last.

 

Hayley came with a shattering cry as he sucked and licked at her clit, Chris feeling the flood of wetness against his tongue as she took great gulping breaths of air. Blinking down at him, she stared at him with such a fucking poker face that he was suddenly scared.

 

‘Tell me you have condoms, Evans, or I swear to fucking God, I will murder you,’ she said, that thin thread of lust now full, dark and dangerous.

 

‘Yeah...’ he breathed and crawled back up her body, ‘I got em, don’t move.’

 

‘Can’t bloody move...’ he heard her mutter as he got up to retrieve the small strip of condoms he’d brought in his bag.

 

Chris turned and saw her pull off her bra, the last remnant of fabric she had on her body. ‘You are so damn beautiful...’ he said, kneeling on the bed as she got up to straddle him. ‘So fucking beautiful.’

 

As if she was unsure what to say, Hayley looked away and bit her swollen lip, taming her hair a little. ‘Sit on the bed, Evans.’

 

Complying, he rested his back against the headboard so he was mostly sitting up straight, watching as she pulled down his flannel pyjama pants, her eyes darting between his crotch and his lips. ‘You are allowed to look, you know.’

 

‘I figure it’s like a sunset. Happens every day, can’t look directly at it, still it’s incredible to see.’ And then he was naked, her hands on his thighs hot and bold until she wrapped one palm around his dick.

 

He was lost in her touch. Hayley gripped him right, putting enough pressure to make him groan her name, ‘Not gonna get to fuck you if you keep going with that train of thought...’ he said, though it pained him.

 

‘Shh, don’t worry...’ she replied, rolling a condom swiftly over his cock. ‘It’s okay...’ she straddled his hips and they were skin to skin all the way. He saw why she wanted him like this, sitting up. He could press her body flush to his and kiss her neck, grope her ass as she rode him. It wasn’t until she lined them up and sunk slowly onto his cock that he swore she was the one for him. Chris let her set a pace until they were finally together, her heart hammering as hard as his.

 

‘You feel good. Perfect...’ she muttered and raised her hips until she was riding him steady, her body rippling with each thrust. She was tight around him, hot and yielding, her whole being incredibly intoxicating.

 

‘Fuck... I love you, Atwell...’ he groaned out and gripped her ass, pulling her hips as he thrust up into her. She cried out and pressed her lips to his as she angled her hips. Their bodies smacked together wetly, faster and harder until she was coming around his dick like a red hot vice.

 

‘Love you, love you...’ she repeated and begged. Hayley could make him give up the world and build a home wherever she wanted. He’d give up the earth to keep her safe. He’d even give her up if that was what made her happy.

 

She kissed at his bottom lip, dragging it between her teeth as he came, slowing his upward thrusts so he didn’t hurt her. Panting and pressing his forehead to hers, he swiped her hair back from her face to look at her dark eyes.

 

Chris saw no pain, no regret or loss; only love, hope and laughter.

 

‘You realise that we just had sex to Under the Sea, don’t you?’ she said breathily.


End file.
